Talk:Mafia Wars Wiki
Shorten "Missions" page Could admins change the page such that it shows only the character name with "show/hide missions" under it? Limited time missions could also be shown/hidden as a group. The page is currently very long and is a pain to scroll all the way to the bottom to see the limited time missions. 10:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) WHO WANT's TO BECOME STRONG/INSANE LIKE ME IN MW???? I need mafia. IQ level 180++. not level in mw game. I will teach you free. I promised. It's up to you if you pay me back. ;-) ♀RED•the•false•Christian♀ Mafia Wars Wiki Mafia Wars Wiki is not owned or operated by Zynga. We have 2 active admin ( Edricteo, Mafia Wars Wiki AdminDa IrishKid) running this site. If you can urgent problems needed to be solved, you can leave a message at our talk page. Edricteo 10:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RSS Feed I think we should place the latest update from the official Mafia Wars blog on the right below the Mafia Wars Wiki fanbox using the rss tag. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 17:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Feed added Edricteo 06:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm Thinking We should have Wikia staff set User:Wikia as a bot. — Balistic 04:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Level 5 Job Mastery On Episode 6 Bangkok, Dragon Head Glitch ??? Hi I was wondering if anyone else has had the same problem. I have completed level 5b Bangkok about a week ago and today 18/03/2010 went to ask for help to get more cash and experience from the job. After clicking the job help button I got a message pop up saying episode 6 complete followed by continue to level 5 mastery. As you well know there isnt a level 6 on Bangkok nor is there a level 5 mastery. Also a point to note is it only says level 2 mastery at the side of the jobs and there is only 1 star, and the energy used on the jobs is the same as it was for job mastery level 2. If anyone has had the same issue or can shed some light on the problem please make a comment. I have attached a picture showing what I saw. Thanks Mafia :) Vandalism Getting alot of spamming in the Bookmarklets comments section.Hida Atarasi 14:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Page creation changes Good morning! We're trying out a change on your wiki - instead of red links for missing pages, all pages are given blue links. If you visit a page that doesn't have content, basic content will be shown, with a message encouraging users to add info. For example, this page does not exist. The idea behind this change is to help make wikis friendlier and give more encouragement for adding new content. This does not affect the wiki's statistics or special pages - for example, linked pages that don't have "real" content will still appear on Special:WantedPages. For advanced users, the .new class still appears in the HTML and can be used to override the text colour change. If you have questions or feedback, please let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 17:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: in order for the change to show I've commented out the "a.new" CSS from MediaWiki:Monaco.css, which should take effect in a little while. Kirkburn (talk) 17:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Filtering MW posts on the wall feed Could someone update the article on how, if possible, to filter the FB wall feed to only show MW news. The method shown does not work since MW application page no longer has an app ID. 11:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) "Other Facebook games" link suggestion The wikia for Frontierville, zynga's new game, ought to be linked on the front page. Its authors have done a thorough job of tabulating all the currently available elements. 25 June 10 Negative cash I was in Cuba had C$ -1,657 cash did a job for approx 5000 no money appeared did job again and about 3500 appeared so it seems a I lost about C$10000. I don't care about the money just want to know how and why that's all. Did you notice the reduction in the mastermind bonus from 11% to 10%. Now, which is the most "profitable" job? 22:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Vegas Vault Materials How many of each item (Compressed Steel, Magnetic Lock, Deposit Boxes, Security Cameras, and Motion Detectors) will be needed in Vegas? I had two of every item before the latest "Vegas Weekend" (which is wha I had been told before was all that was needed), since the developers of MW seem to change their minds as often as the wind changes direction, has there been a change in this too??CeltimMyst2 21:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC)CelticMystCA/CelticMyst2 GGG good good Market place Have +4 Profile Points stopped being offered at a discount in the market place? Bangkok Sliding Scale I think Zynga may have adjusted the Bangkok scale to lower than level 200, because I am at level 142 and the prices of items are now what the wikia page says should be for level 200. Tristie Pistol missing after Tier 2 of THE LOWER STRIP district in Vegas I lost my Tristie Pistol after Tier 2 of THE LOWER STRIP district. I was supposed to get the TRISTIE PISTOL with more attack and defense instead I lost the weapon. There is a glitch I guess. Immediately after completing Tier 2, I noticed some of the Tier 3 jobs are already in 100% completed stage. They are still UNLOCKED but completed. Even the Boss job is completed. Only are few are in incomplete state. Not sure how to overcome this. Please help!! Please check the attachment 15:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Las Vegas is the list of all lhe loots be on here soon...... "Feds Are Watching fights and loot" As I've been fighting people, I keep seeing the items only gained through fighting the special bosses and friends still gaining them and upgrading the items. Where do you fight them?? Posion Dart Frog How do you get a Posion Dart Frog? Hope i have done this right for you. The poison dart frog you can gain from playing the slots, when your bonus meter is full you can spin the wheel and it either picks reward points as your prize or you get a bonus item. This is where i got mine from . Jamie Dixon sorry i dont know how to sign this is all new to me . hope i helped you :) I have created a toolbar with many tools for all us mafia wars peeps to make things easier. Rather than having to bookmark all these different tools and scrolling through them my toolbar has pretty much all of them that we could need for the game. The toolbar is bug free and i have used this many many times but thought it was time share it out. The link to download the toolbar is http://MyMafiaTlbar.ourtoolbar.com the toolbar includes all the usual tools like (chucker,profile switch and many more) If you download this and find this is a handy tool or get any problems with it then feel free to contact me on fb or alternatively use the links to sites that are on the toolbar for instructions on how to use them. Jamie Michael Dixon pm me or just enjoy , either way :) 16:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Reward points 07:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Hey friends get 440 Reward Points and all for free, 1656704 Players are rewarded so far check it out here ->>> http://bit.ly/Free440RP <<<- its quick and easy! 07:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Inventory gone The button to get to my inventory is gone !!! It is replaced by a Gifting button. How do I get to the inventory page to purchase weapons, armor, vehicles and animals now? Donna Claassen I had this problem too.. it's been moved to the Profile Don Tago need more friends and nieghbors on mafia wars please send add me requests. how can i build up illegal documents, untraceable phones and photos i need to finish new york lvls with these items. i am at a dead end without them. the daily thing (not sure of correct title) HI, Everyday i get a box that pops up that says i got such n such for playing so many days in a row... i was telling some of my mafia about it and they said they didnt get that. My question is how do they go about getting this daily bonus...and i know its a pain but if possible could you send me reply to my email or on facebook (donett lay) donett816@hotmail.com. when i come to the forums i can never find where i have posted a question...lol thank you all for the wonderful work you do on keeping mafia updated .... thanks a million donett lay aka pistol packin mama Donett lay 14:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Glockgemini: Hey, you can have most of my popups! I sometimes get up to three layered popups at one time when loading the main Mafia Wars page. Its starting to get really irritating. But the popup for "You have played X days in a row is the only way to get to the open vaults that I could find. However, everything you can get from a vault is common, with stats in the 20's. Nothing to get excited about. add me add me on facebook saddiq55@hotmail.com level 77 Hey guys and girls! I just got 300 Mafia Wars Reward Points for FREE! Visit the site below so you can too :-) Hey guys and girls! I just got 300 Mafia Wars Reward Points for FREE! Visit the site below so you can too :-) There should be a law against these garbage offers> Mafia Wars gifting tool Have you discovered the horror of manually doing all of those Requests in Facebook? We sure have - so we decided to do something about it. GiftAuto will handle your Facebook game gift requests automatically! GiftAuto currently handles the following facebook games (FarmVille, FrontierVille, Cafe World, Mafia Wars Treasure Isle, FishVille, PetVille, Zoo World, Happy Pets, Pet Society, Restaurant City and Baking Life) and we fully plan to add support for the rest of them. http://www.giftauto.com Cheating Tools shouldn't even be allowed posted here. Why is this even still up? TheVoiceofSanity 08:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Adding a Clan Yes - I'm a total noob to wiki formatting. But it looks like I've followed the instructions in regards to clan pages pretty well. Here's what I've got so far. But I'm getting stuck when it comes to adding to the alphabetical list. Anyone willing to help me lose my dunce cap? 12am 14:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Why are you adding that? TheVoiceofSanity 08:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Help me regarding this error hi!!!can any body help me regarding this error?? Server not found Firefox can't find the server at facebook.mafiawars.com. * Check the address for typing errors such as ww.example.com instead of www.example.com * If you are unable to load any pages, check your computer's network connection. * If your computer or network is protected by a firewall or proxy, make sure that Firefox is permitted to access the Web. Done everything possible.deleted all the cookies cache.restart.but same problem for 3 days now.kindly tell why this is happening.again and again.game comes online just for few minutes and then same error. if u can help me.my facebook id is mananahmed@hotmail.com.waiting for ur kind help!!! Signing with your signature so it not a chore to find your profile page so we can answer you directly would help - alot. TheVoiceofSanity 08:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) .Unfair attacks OK. I'll ask again. I am level 469 and I am constntly being attacked by people who are level 600+ to level 5900+. This just started 2 weeks ago and I don't know why. I wish I could find an answer. It is very unfair and I'm about ready to quit the game. Papa54 04:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Still looking for answer. Papa54 04:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You would have to go to Zynga, who runs the game itself, rather then a database Wiki with information about the game, like you are when you come here. This Wiki has nothing to do with how the game runs. TheVoiceofSanity 08:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) What is Up with the Commericials on the Main Page? I mean, seriously. Music on websites is annoying enough. This wiki has AirWick commercials? Seriously? TheVoiceofSanity 09:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we have Los Angeles yet in this game? There are a TON of gang elements in that city of the stars. We could open up business and fight turf wars against the Bloods, Crips, MS-13, Norteños, Sureños, and all other gangs of that fabled city. What exactly is wrong with adding Los Angeles as a playable city? -- 07:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) You need to ask Zynga since we don't control what cities are available in the game -- Mazdafreak 08:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Please add Missions and Operations links to front page Please add Missions and Operations links to front page While you are at in, why not add a link to the Jackpot Bonus as well... Thanks need mafia need more members george holmes, in game foye thank you hehe is there anyway to change ur top 501 in mafia wars i have 1084 and its showing my 501 persons level and i know thats not right Suggestion Job items needed One thing im missing here is .. when you click on a job/store item , it could be really helpful if you could see all and every job that specific item is used in, instead of having to go to every district/region's wiki page and check every job for the amount needed, to be sure you won't miss one when selling out.. I've made a quick edit on how it could look , not good at graphics, but think you get the idea :) Original message from User:Igorak47 :This may be a good idea and is already the case for Consumables, though i am not sure about the necessity of it for store items that, with the exception of the retired Bangkok, people never usually sell out or buy more than they need for a particular job. [[User:Karmakula|''Жarmakula]] 12:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I am experiencing trouble with mafia war. When I click on any mafia war item on my home page, example to help in a war, collect an award, send parts to my mafia members. It takes me to Mafia war app. page and I am not sure how to get rid of that loop? Daily Lotto collections are dropping like crazy in New York, Have gotten 5 full sets doing the 2 eng job in associate level 12:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Rick I have completed all mission's in Las Vegas, but I still find I have two stars to fill? Could someone give mae a clue as to how to finish these two stars off please to complete the game? All BOSSES and all levels complete I must express my pneaorsl gratitude for your kind-heartedness supporting folks that absolutely need help in your area of interest. Your real commitment to passing the solution up and down experienced turn out to be particularly informative and al... I must express my pneaorsl gratitude for your kind-heartedness supporting folks that absolutely need help in your area of interest. Your real commitment to passing the solution up and down experienced turn out to be particularly informative and also have regularly helped anyone else much like me to attain their own dreams. Your pneaorsl educational details signifies a lot in my experience far more more to my pneaorsl friends. Many thanks a lot; from every one of all of us. South Africa Can the admin add the "South Africa" location to the main page in the Travel section? It is locked, preventing others from modifing it. :Done, thank you for pointing out this oversight. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula'']] 03:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC)